Random JR Drabbles
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: As I'm sure you can tell by the tittle these are just random drabbles inspired by random words, enjoy :D!
1. Puppy

"Aww, Usagi-san, look at the puppy!" Akihiko look down at his lover to see him stroking a tiny white and brown mutt. Misaki gently massaged the base of the dogs left ear as the dog closed its eyes in bliss.

"Isn't it cute?" Misaki cooed, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Akihiko could not take any more of this; he wanted Misaki's full attention all for himself!

He grabbed Misaki around his slim waist and dragged him through the crowded park back to the posh apartment.

He would make sure Misaki had no other thoughts other than of him tonight.

**101 words, opps. Oh well, please, please, please review, and be kind, I'm only young (pouting).**


	2. Chocolate

Akihiko walked over to his lover sitting on the couch. Misaki was eating chocolate in front of the TV, completely unaware of the approaching predator. Akihiko sat down next to the boy, casually putting his arm around the slender shoulders.

"Want some?" Misaki asked, holding out a piece of chocolate for Akihiko.

Although Akihiko didn't like sweet things, he put the chocolate in his mouth. As his young lover turned back to the television Akihiko seized the teen's lips sucking on the chocolate as he licked every part of the boy's mouth.

"I love Misaki flavoured chocolate." He whispered, into the kiss.

**102, it's really hard trying to get 100! Anyway, sorry, that one was pretty lame. I have a really hard time writing these things because I have no experience whatsoever so I'm kind of guessing. So what I write might not actually be what lovers do, soooo.... anyway please review :D!!!**


	3. Watering Can

Misaki was up on the roof watering the plants as he felt two strong arms wrap around his body.

"Usagi-san, stop it!" misaki tried his best to get away from the iron grip but failed miserably.

"I came up here to help you." Akihiko said. He placed one huge hand over Misaki's which was holding the watering can handle.

Misaki let Akihiko water a few of the plants, thinking nothing of it. Suddenly misaki felt the watering can turn in a new direction, spilling water down the front of his jeans.

"Oh, no, silly me!" said Akihiko lifting Misaki and bringing him downstairs to help him change his jeans. After that the rest of the plants did not get watered.

**Crap! These are getting worse and worse, and make it **_**even more worse **_**120 words: not good! Hopefully the next one might be better. Anyway, please review, any suggestions are welcome, but please do not be mean! Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Pillow Talk

"Hey Misaki, don't ever try and run away from me, we're going to be together always."

"Shut up."

"We'll get married one day."

"Shut up."

"You'll be my beautiful wife"

"Shut up."

"We'll have our own children"

"...?"

"We'll grow old together."

"Shut up."

"We're going to reminisce about these days."

"Shut up."

"The sex might not be as good, but our love will be as strong as ever... Our souls will be together for eternity... Misaki?"

He reached out and touched the boys face.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?"

Misaki loved pillow talk so much.

**95, hehe. Please review! :D**


	5. Concert

**Okay, I don't care if it goes over 100 words. **

"Hey, Misaki, some of us are going to a concert tonight and there's a spare ticket. Wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, thanks"

"No sorry, Misaki can't go, we're busy." Akihiko appeared behind Misaki, placing a hand on the teens shoulder. They were at the university gates with Sumi-senpai and a few others. Some of the girls started sniggering as Misaki turned bright red.

Before Misaki could do anything to defend himself Akihiko dragged him into the car and sped down the road.

Back at the house they continued the argument they had in the car. "No, you're not going!"

"Fuck sake! Why are you like this?"

"Because I love you!" He shouted.

Silence.

That night the two bodies made a special concert in Akihiko's room. **(If you know what I mean)**

**Err...? Was that good? I can't tell, but I'm not too happy with this chapter. And why isn't anyone reviewing, this is kind of upsetting :(**

**Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


	6. Baby

"Wow Misaki, I can't believe you can keep a place as big as this so clean!" Said Takahiro. He, Nee-san and their daughter were staying for a few days at a nearby hotel. "Whenever I used to come here it would always be a tip!"

"Thanks Takahiro" Akihiko said sarcastically.

Akihiko looked over to the kitchen where Misaki was holding the baby girl in his arms, getting her some warm milk. The sight was absolutely adorable to Akihiko. How he desperately wished he was that baby right now, snuggled up against her uncle's chest. Whenever the three were around, Misaki would always take his niece and care for her and protect her in his arms.

Oh god, he envied her sometimes!


	7. Curious

**Hi again. Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy lately :P**

**Just to let you know I have given up on the whole trying to make my stories 100 words, 'cause that was just frustrating! I don't care how long there are, but I'll try to keep them short :D**

**Enjoy.**

"Usagi-san, can I check something up on your laptop for my homework?"

"Go ahead."

"... What the hell is this?" Misaki spotted something in the corner of the screen labelled 'for Misaki'.

Misaki curiously clicked on the icon.

Expecting a new BL story, Misaki was surprised to see a movie player.

Misaki clicked play, wanting to find out what it was.

It was set in a dark room full of toys. Kind of like a child's room, though there was a huge bed in the middle of the room.

Misaki could make out two people in the bed making strange movements.

Misaki looked closer, not sure what he was seeing.

It looked like they were... having sex.

_Why the hell is he making me watch this?!_

The room reminded Misaki of Akihiko's room. Wait a minute... that was Akihiko's ro-

"Usagi." The smaller one moaned.

"USAGI-SAN!!"

**Hehe, poor Misaki, the things he has to go through!**

**Well, I hope you liked it, maybe it even made you smile, just a teeny weenie bit.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. :D**


	8. Too Cold

Misaki lay shivering in his bed.

Akihiko was on a business trip, which he desperately didn't want to attend, leaving Misaki at home, alone, all weekend.

Although he'd only been gone ten hours, Misaki shamefully had to admit that he missed the man. The way he would always force Misaki to sleep in his bed with him. They way they would cuddle up close and keep each other warm.

Misaki couldn't remember the last time he had been so uncomfortably cold.

Tears started to fall as he wished for his Usagi.

Misaki jumped as he felt the bed behind him sink a little under someone's weight.

A pair of arms wrapped around the boy, holding him tight, as a familiar scent filled his nostrils.

Warmth suddenly embraced his body and although two people were lying on a small bed, hardly big enough for the both of them, Misaki hadn't felt this comfortable all day.

"Usagi-san, why are you back so soon?"

"I get cold when I sleep without my Misaki."

**I thought of this last night when I was lying cold in my bed. Even though it's my work, and I don't really find my work too good, I think this is kind of sweet ^^.**

**But enough about what I think, I want to know what you think, so get reviewing :D**


	9. Documentary

"Misaki, come and watch this animal documentary with me."

"Alright."

Misaki walked over to the sofa to sit next to Akihiko, but found himself being pulled onto the man's lap instead.

"Usagi-san. Stupid baka!" Akihiko simply "shh"ed him and held him tight on his lap.

Half way through the documentary it went on to talk about reproduction. It showed two lions mating. Misaki felt something hard poke him in the butt. Misaki knew only too well what that was.

"Usagi-san, you're getting horny over this? Why?!"

"I can't help it, Misaki. It reminds me of when we make love."

"Why, 'cause you're like a freakin' wild animal?"

"Exactly."

"Well, stop thinking about that!"

"Misaki."

"Yeah?"

"How about we go upstairs and have some wild animal sex?"

"No, I-I don't want that!"

"You're not fooling anyone. I'm not the only one with a huge tent in their trousers."

"Baka, put me down!"

They made love like wild beasts all night long. **:P Hehe.**

**Okay, I'm not expecting anyone to like that one, but I had to write it because that story has been in my head every since I started with Junjou Romantica.**

**Please review, and to all of you who have reviewed, thank you, I love you all!**


	10. Clear Out

"Usagi-san, this is getting ridiculous!"

"What do you mean?"

They were lying in bed after a long, tiring night. Misaki could hardly see the floor because of all the unnecessary toys, not to mention the five big, brand new bears Akihiko had purchased yesterday.

"I mean, you should get rid of these stupid toys."

"These toys aren't stupid."

Misaki had somehow managed to persuade Akihiko to sort out his things. So after breakfast and showers, they stood in the man's room with bin bags in their hands.

"Right, give me everything you don't need."

"Okay."

They stood still for about five minutes as Akihiko decided what he didn't need.

"You know, Usagi-san, this really isn't too hard. All you need to do is pick up the toys."

"But I can't think of what I don't need."

Misaki bent over. "What about this, this can go to charity, can't it?"

"No, I need that."

"Usagi-san, it's a toy fish!"

"I need it!"

20 Minutes Later

"C'mon, Usagi-san, we haven't got anything to give away yet... What about this?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No... Oh, what about this?"

"No baka, that's mine!"

In the end nothing was given to charity.

**Hmm... Sounded a lot better in my mind. I can never figure out a good way to end these short stories!**

**Well, as awful as that was, I'd really appreciate it if you review.**

**Thanks :D**


	11. Annoying Texts

**I was in a totally random mood when I wrote this so it might suck!**

_**Thoughts in italic.**_

**Texts in bold.**

"What we call this is..." Misaki tried his very best to pay attention to his demon literature professor but found it difficult to stay awake. Akihiko had kept him up all last night for... reasons. Just as the student felt himself drifting off to dream land his phone suddenly shook in his pocket. Thank God it was on vibrate; otherwise Misaki would now have a huge bruise appearing on his forehead, caused by a flying book.

Misaki checked his text under his desk. The sender was Akihiko. _What the hell does he want?!_

Misaki opened the text: **I love you**. Misaki held in an agitated groan. He texted back: **shut up, I'm in class! **He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. A minute later, it vibrated again. **Guess what I'm doing**. Misaki sighed, planning to kill Akihiko when he got back home. **I don't know**. As he had expected, Misaki received another text thirty seconds later. **Thinking of you**. Misaki texted back: **Baka Usagi!**

After about five minutes Misaki stopped thinking about Akihiko and got back to daydreaming. Misaki almost yelped as he felt his phone vibrate again. Angrily, he pulled it out of his pocket to look at the text saying all the dirty things Akihiko would do to him when he got back home. "Baka Usagi!" Misaki yelled, gaining the whole class's attention.

**What do you think? Remember to review!! ^^**


	12. Ticklish

"Let me help you, Misaki." Akihiko said politely, collecting the plates from the table.

"Nuh-uh, no way, Usagi-san! If you "help" you'll just be creating more work for me!"

"Fine, I need to save my energy for tonight, anyway." He smirked.

Misaki stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

Misaki suddenly realised what Akihiko meant as the man kissed the boy very suggestively. Once the kiss was over Misaki shouted, "Baka Usagi-san!" and brought the dishes to the sink.

He was relieved to hear the TV being switched on, indicating that Akihiko's focus was no longer on Misaki.

Just as Misaki had relaxed and started washing the dishes he felt a pair of hands grab him on either side of his waist. He yelped and jumped a foot in the air. "Ah, Usagi-san, don't do that!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't like being touched there."

Regardless of what Misaki had just said, Akihiko grabbed the sides of Misaki's waist again to see what would happen. It was as if the boy had been electrocuted: he suddenly leaned forward, grabbing his stomache but let out a loud "HA!"

_Hmm, interesting, _Akihiko thought. He tickled Misaki's stomach mercilessly, very pleased with the reaction. Misaki squirmed violently, trying to get away from Akihiko, but not succeeding at all; he was laughing so much that he had tears in his eyes and could hardly breathe. It was making Akihiko laugh too. Misaki leaned against the author for support, laying his head on his shoulder as Akihiko continued to torture the poor boy with tickles. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much!" Akihiko chuckled. Soon enough, Misaki's legs buckled from laughing too much and he slid down his lover's body, all the while Akihiko still tickling him, and lay as a heap on the floor. He managed every now and then to gasp "Please, no more!" But the man wouldn't listen. Finally Akihiko decided to let Misaki breath and took his hands away from the teen. He stared down at the student. He was still shaking and laughing that adorable laugh even though he was no longer being tickled.

Akihiko smiled as he watched his love. _Ha, ha! I've got to try that again sometime!_

**Throughout the whole day today my friend Bethany (we called her Bearfanny. She hates it, ha!) kept tickling me and I kept thinking about Misaki and Akihiko and started to really want to write about it :P I don't know if everyone else reacts this way when they get tickled, but I get into a laughing fit. Oh, and is it just me, or does anyone else think tickling is a form of torture? It's horrible!!! But then again... I do quite like it because it makes me laugh so much ^^ Anyway, enough with boring you about me :P**

**I really hope you liked it. I had a fun time writing it, so hopefully you had a fun time reading it! :D**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you ^^**


	13. I'll Protect You

**Okay, this one is quite long compared to the others and is a bit sad.**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW XD!!!**

"Hey, Misaki, what time is Akihiko-kun coming to pick you up?" Sumi asked. Him, Misaki and five other students sat at the small table in the pub with beer bottles all around them.

"Uh, he should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Damn. It's a real shame I'm not going to be here when he comes. I really wanted to see him." He said, resting his hand on his hand.

"Why?" Misaki asked, truly confused.

"Oh, no reason, no reason..." He said, a dangerous smirk appearing on his face.

"...Um," Misaki tried to steer the conversation away from Akihiko. "... Why are you not going to be here?"

"It's my mum's birthday today; I need to give her present to her." He said. "Well, I better be off. See you tomorrow, guys!" He waved then turned to walk out of the pub.

Misaki sat there feeling a bit left out as the other five returned to their previous conversation. After a few minutes the topic was changed and Misaki joined in.

As they chatted merrily two men entered the pub, smiling and laughing. They made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. After receiving their alcohol they turned around and rested their backs against the bar, talking again. For two men they were standing very close to each other. It became apparent they were together when the slightly taller man slipped his arm around the other man's waist.

Back at the student's table the boys were still chatting away.

"Hey guys," One of them said. "Look over there." He pointed to the two men at the bar and snickered. "How gross is that, huh?"

"Eww, dude, that's sick!" Another one said.

"I can't believe they're doing that in public!"

"What weirdoes!"

"Yo, that's not right."

"That makes me wanna puke!"

They all laughed as they continued whispering insults at the men. None of them realised, however, how far Misaki had sunk in his seat. Misaki's chest felt tight and he felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat. He tried with all his might to get rid of the tears that had appeared in his eyes. One of the boys looked over at Misaki. "Oi, Misaki, what's wrong?" All the attention was now focused on the teen's face, which was the only part of him you could still see.

"Err, nothing." He said, trying to act normal. "Just that my eyes are watering from... laughing too much." Misaki felt awful as he said this. He hated himself for encouraging the other boys even more.

"Ha! Yeah, they're so stupid."

"Idiots."

"That's just plain wrong!"

"Stupid ho-!" He stopped mid insult as Misaki quickly stood up, his hair covering his eyes. "Misaki?" They said.

"I... I h-have to go." He said, his voice breaking slightly. He ran out of the pub, knocking into a few people, but he was desperate to get away.

Once outside he breathed in the cool air and wiped his tears away. He got his phone out of his pocket and called Akihiko.

"Usagi-san, will you come and pick me up right now?" He asked, not caring how unsteady his voice was.

"Of course I will, I'll be right there." The phone went dead before he could say "thank you" but Akihiko arrived just a minute later.

Misaki got in the car and did up his seatbelt. He looked down at his lap, jumping when he felt a large, cold hand stroke his cheek gently. "Misaki, what's the matter?" Akihiko asked softly, his voice full of concern. When Misaki did not answer he pulled him into a hug and tangled his hands in those brunette locks. Misaki buried his face in Akihiko's chest, breathing in the scent he loved so much.

He mumbled "Usagi-san... is our relationship wrong?" He started crying again.

Akihiko took Misaki's face in his hands and looked deeply into his tear filled emerald eyes. "Of course not. How can a love like ours possibly be wrong? Why, who told you it was wrong? I'll break every bone in their freakin' body!" Misaki explained what had happened. As he talked he felt Akihiko's body become more and more tense. After he had finished the author stayed silent. Finally he said softly "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He kissed Misaki gently. "If anyone says anything mean or hurtful to you you'd tell me, right?" After a few moments Misaki nodded his head. Akihiko sighed and captured Misaki's gaze again. "I swear I'll protect you." Misaki chest felt like it was going to explode. That night Misaki melted into Akihiko's touches and kisses. The love he felt couldn't possibly be wrong and he would never have to worry as long as Akihiko, the love of his life, was by his side.

**I was going to do this chapter about Nowaki and Hiroki for ****Shi-****gatsu**** yaoi ****who requested for an egoist chapter****, ****but I couldn't think of anyone that would want to go drinking with Hiroki, well there is Miyagi but I can't really see him throwing loads of insults at some gay guys. Sorry, maybe the next chapter :)**

**This chapter is different to the others, I was going to keep these chapters light and cheery, but I really wanted to write it!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you ^^**


	14. Secret Video

**This one links back to the chapter Curious.**

Akihiko looked at the clock once more. It hadn't changed at all from the last time her looked at it. _Damn! Why do his classes have to be so long?! _Akihiko seriously needed his Misaki; he didn't know how much longer he could wait until he would run to M University and drag Misaki out of there himself.

Suddenly an ingenious thought struck him. He got his laptop and sat on the couch. He remember when the boy had found that tape of Misaki and himself having sex, how Misaki had demanded Akihiko to get rid of it. Of course Akihiko, being the loving, considerate man that he is, deleted it right away. However, Misaki did not know that there was that exact video in another one of Akihiko's files. Akihiko happily clicked on it and watched his Misaki's adorable face, etched with pleasure.

Five minutes later Akihiko closed his laptop, satisfied.

**Review!**


	15. Egoist: Magic Kisses

**This is for ****Shi-gatsu yaoi who requested an Egoist chapter. Hope you like it ^^!**

Nowaki looked at his sleeping lover. _Poor Hiro-san. _He thought. For three days now Hiroki had been suffering from horrible stomach aches. He and Nowaki had tried everything they could think of to make the pain go away, but nothing had worked.

Feeling completely helpless, Nowaki dropped down to his knees on the floor beside Hiroki. He pulled the covers back slightly to reveal his lover's stomach. He lifted Hiroki's T-shirt up and lowered his head. He gave little butterfly kisses here and there. "I hope you get better soon" He whispered.

He could hear Hiroki stirring in his sleep, about to wake up as he continued kissing his snowy white skin.

Hiroki opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes shot open when he saw Nowaki kissing him.

"GYAHHHHH! What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Making my Hiro-san's stomach better." He replied calmly.

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S REALLY GONNA WORK!?" He shouted, whacking Nowaki around the head.

"Ow, Hiro-san." He said, pulling a sad face. "But it does feel better, doesn't it?"

Hiroki blushed furiously. "N-no!" As if he was really going to tell him the truth!

**Please, please, please review!!!!!**


	16. Stop Smoking!

Misaki sighed as he watched Akihiko take another drag of his cigarette. It pained him to see his lover smoke. Misaki couldn't count how many times he had told the man to stop smoking, but unfortunately Akihiko had not taken him seriously.

Misaki watched in horror as Akihiko began coughing slightly. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but something in Misaki snapped; he was not going to sit back and watch his lover kill himself. He jumped off of the sofa and marched over to Akihiko. He took the cigarette from the man's lips and threw it on the ground, slamming his foot down on top.

"No" Slam! " More" Slam! "Smoking!" Slam!

Akihiko leaned back on the couch and gazed at his slightly crazy looking lover curiously.

"Misaki, what are you doing, exactly?" The author asked calmly.

"Saving your life! I don't want to attend your funeral at a young age because you wouldn't stop smoking!" Akihiko just looked at the boy, smiling slightly. He found it cute how the boy was getting so flustered. "Misaki, to stop smoking is an extremely hard thing to do. I would need something to distract me whenever I need to sm-" His lips were suddenly being crushed by Misaki's. The teen pulled back slightly with red cheeks.

"I'll distract you." Misaki said quietly. Akihiko stared at the boy, completely shocked. But before he could say anything Misaki straightened up and walked swiftly away from the man, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Misaki closed the door behind him, feeling quite proud of himself. Although he couldn't really remember what had happened because it had all been a bit blurry, he felt sure he had convinced Akihiko to give up smoking.

That night Misaki lay in bed trying to remember what he had said. As the memory became clearer a deep red flush appeared on his face. He remembered the bit about the "distractions". _Shit, what have I done?!_


	17. Hair

Misaki and Akihiko sat on the couch with Aikawa looming over them. She was making sure the author finished his novel in the next few minutes. He was already three days late and Aikawa was getting angrier by the second.

"There, finished." Akihiko said to his editor.

"Good work, sensei." Aikawa said, a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. "Send it to my computer and then I can hand it in for you."

Akihiko did as he was told then leaned back against the sofa, letting out a sigh.

He turned his head to Misaki who was reading The Kan next to him. Akihiko reached out a hand and stoked the boy's hair. "Misaki, you always have such soft hair."

Misaki turned his head, eyeing the man who had just made a very random comment. "...Err, thanks."

"Aikawa, feel his hair."

The editor ran her fingers through Misaki's brunette locks. "Wow, you're right. That's amazing; I've never felt hair that smooth before!"

So with twenty fingers getting pulled through his hair Misaki tried to concentrate on The Kan again, but unfortunately he did not succeed.

**Random, pointless and stupid, I know.**

**Please try and overlook the fact that this is so crap!**


	18. Stop Smoking! 2

"Aww, Usagi look at the puppy in the pet shop."

Akihiko turned around to see what the boy was cooing at. Looking at the small brown and white dog, he had to (reluctantly) agree that the pup was adorable.

The two were shopping for some new clothes at the mall; an activity Akihiko hated.

Looking around the crowds he noticed a group of young men smoking. Akihiko had been on edge lately because he had not had his nicotine for about two weeks, but the deal Misaki had made with him had defiantly helped.

He looked at the teen and smirked. He grabbed Misaki by the shoulders and spun him round to face the author. Without hesitation Akihiko captured Misaki's lips with his own and passionately kissed the boy.

Misaki struggled with all his might but he would never win against the older man's strength.

After about 5 seconds the author released his grip and leaned back, satisfied.

Misaki, however, was glaring up at the man with a cute flushed face.

"Stupid rabbit!" He hissed.

Ignoring the curious looks from passing people, Akihiko took Misaki's hand and led him off to find some clothes.

**Sorry I haven't been updating this in a while, I keep getting ideas but then I forget them before I can write them down. So from now on I will carry a little notepad with me wherever I go ^^**


	19. Ageing

Akihiko looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He felt old and useless as he looked at the slight wrinkles appearing on his forehead.

He knew he would someday get old but dreaded the day that would come.

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it.

He turned away from his reflection and went into his bedroom where Misaki was still sleeping.

He gazed at his lover. Usually when he would do this his mood would be lifted but right now all he felt was an odd sensation in his chest that he had never felt before.

The feeling that Misaki would leave him someday because he is too old.

Misaki, the most beautiful creature Akihiko had ever laid eyes upon, would get bored of the author sooner or later and leave him for a younger, better looking person.

Akihiko left the room, thinking his heart might explode from the pain he was feeling.

Though because Akihiko hadn't asked he wouldn't have known that Misaki actually liked the wrinkles Akihiko was getting. He thought they were cute!

**Review, damn it!!**


	20. Massage

"Usagi-san, no, I'm too tired." Misaki protested.

He was in the kitchen and, as always, Akihiko was there trying to get him into bed.

Misaki had been doing the housework all day, and in a house like Akihiko's that a very difficult job. He was now aching all over and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Why are you tired?" Akihiko asked innocently.

"Because I've spent my whole day cleaning this ridiculously huge penthouse!" He yelled. "I'm tired and I'm aching; I just want some sleep!"

"Aww, poor Misaki," he said sympathetically "where does it ache the most?"

"My shoulders." He mumbled.

Misaki was surprised to feel Akihiko's big, cold hands gently and lovingly massage his shoulders. He began to feel more relaxed as the pain slowly slipped away because of the author's skilled fingers.

After about two minutes Akihiko kept his hands on the boy's shoulders but stopped rubbing and instead leaved over to kiss Misaki gently on the cheek.

"We don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to."

"Really?" Misaki said, looking up at the man hopefully.

"Nope." Akihiko threw the teen over his shoulder and walked to his toy-filled room, with Misaki screaming all the way.


	21. Video Game

Akihiko and Misaki sat on the couch playing on the new Xbox 360 that Akihiko had bought a few days ago. They were playing on a racing game and were now on the last lap of the course.

"I'm so going to win!" Misaki muttered to himself.

Akihiko smirked. It was true that Misaki was a little bit ahead of him but he would soon sort that out.

Without warning the older man fell sideways onto the teen, squashing him.

"Usagi-san! Get off me! I can't play if you're doing this!" Misaki screamed, squirming around.

Akihiko grinned as his car crossed the finishing line first. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Misaki, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, right! You were cheating!"

Akihiko chuckled and stood up. "It's not my fault if you're a sour loser."

He walked calmly up to his study, ignoring the shouts coming from Misaki.


	22. Stop Smoking! 3

Misaki and Sumi were walking out of the university one afternoon since their classes for the day were over.

"Misaki," Sumi said. "Isn't that Akihiko-san?"

Misaki looked over to where Sumi was pointing. His draw dropped as he saw Akihiko marching up to the two of them. The author grabbed Misaki by the waist and pressed his lips against the teen's, aggressively shoving his tongue into the boys wet cavern.

He pulled back to look at Misaki's shocked expression. "I needed a cigarette." He simply said.

He then pulled Misaki through the crowd of staring students and to his car.


	23. Sugar Rush

**I got this idea from my friend Claire, she had too much sugar and went crazy :P**

"Uhhh, Misaki how much of those sweets did you just have?" Akihiko asked, looking fearfully at the teenager bouncing up and down on the sofa next to him.

"Not too much, only a couple of packets" He said quickly with a big grin on his face.

"Oh- Wait, only a couple of packets?! Misaki, it's bad for you to only have a few!"

"Now you tell me!" He yelled, jumping up from the sofa. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?!" He shouted. Then his mood suddenly changed and it turned into a smile. "Oh well!" He laughed.

"Misaki, I think you have a bit too much energy."

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"You're a bit hyper. Don't tell me you didn't notice." He said, laughing.

Misaki tried to pull an innocent expression, but failed. Akihiko smiled at the cute expression on his lovers face and kissed him fully on the lips.

Misaki pulled away. "Eww! Don't!" He complained like a child.

The teen stayed still though as Akihiko whispered in his ear. "I know how to burn off some of that energy." He threw the boy over his shoulder and made a mess of him all that evening.

**... This is crap!**

**Sorry it's so rubbish :(**


	24. Bad Present

"Nii-chan... wow, I, err... I love it!" Misaki said, trying to fake a smile.

He was holding a ridiculously hideous jumper his big brother had got for him.

It didn't help that Akihiko was sat opposite him sniggering at what Misaki had to wear.

The boy shot Akihiko a dirty look, hoping to shut him up, but it only made him laugh more.

Of course Takahiro had no idea what Akihiko was laughing at. He started to laugh a bit too. "What's so funny, Usagi-san?"

"Uhh, nothing." Akihiko answered.

"Oh. Well do you like Misaki's jumper?"

It took all Akihiko had not to laugh in his best friends face. "Yeah, it's lovely."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, because I have one here for you too." He announced, pulling from out of nowhere another identical jumper.

Akihiko's face instantly dropped as Misaki stared laughing.


	25. Zoo

Akihiko and Misaki were at the zoo and stood at the monkeys' cage.

"Aww, Usagi-san, aren't they cute!" Misaki said to Akihiko who was stood behind him.

"Yeah, especially those two over there." He pointed towards some monkeys in the back who where, to Misaki's disgust, mating with one another.

Before Misaki could scold Akihiko for being stupid, he felt his lover grind his clothed package against the teen's rear. "Usagi-san, get off!" Misaki hissed.

"I can't help it, Misaki, they're giving me ideas."

**~Five Minutes Later~**

Misaki and Akihiko re-emerged from the public toilets, Akihiko with a satisfied smile on his face and Misaki looking completely pissed off.

"Get the fuck away from me, you asshole!" Misaki said, glaring at his lover.

"Oh, come on Misaki, don't pretend like you didn't like it; I had to cover your mouth to stop you from screaming with pleasure."

Misaki gave him one last death glare before storming off, with Akihiko following him, laughing.

**I hope I made it clear enough what they did in the toilets. If not, they had sex :P**


	26. Laughter

Akihiko watched Misaki with a huge grin on his face, absolutely fascinated.

The two were watching a comedy movie one afternoon.

Akihiko had never heard Misaki laugh so much, it was infectious.

The sound was wonderful in Akihiko's ears as Misaki tried to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

It was no use.

The sight of Misaki was so beautiful to Akihiko; the teen doubled over, clutching his stomach with tears from laughing too much running down his face. It made Akihiko chuckle.

**Well, this sounded really cool in my head... obviously didn't turn out so great :P**


	27. Telling Takahiro

**Okay, so I don't know if anyone has done this before or not, but seeing as how loads of people are doing stories about our favourite couple telling Takahiro about their relationship and Takahiro not accepting and taking Misaki away, I thought I'd do the opposite and have Takahiro really happy :P I hope this doesn't suck!**

"Takahiro, the reason Misaki and I have invited you over here is because we have some news to tell you; news that you may see as a bad thing." Akihiko said calmly. He was trying to keep his cool, but seeing as how he was about to tell his best friend that he was in a relationship with his innocent younger brother he was starting to turn into a nervous wreck.

Misaki was sat closely beside him. Akihiko could almost feel the sofa shake from his lover's nervous quivering. The author wanted to put his arm around the boy's shoulders to comfort him, but since Takahiro was sitting opposite them he couldn't see that being a possibility.

"Well, come on then, what's this news you want to tell me about?" Takahiro asked almost impatiently.

Akihiko quickly looked over at Misaki for a bit of support and was glad to see Misaki looking at him with love and determination in his eyes. Akihiko's confidence then rocketed as he realised whatever Takahiro's reaction, nothing would ever separate himself from the man he loved with all his heart.

Akihiko took a deep breath. "Takahiro, for the last four years Misaki and I have been in a relationship. I love him more than anything and we would really like to have your acceptance."

Takahiro stared at Akihiko for a while, with wide eyes. _Did I just hear him correctly? _He then looked at his baby brother. The boy was looking at his knees with a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Although in a lot of ways Misaki still seemed like a young child, Takahiro finally realised that he has to accept the fact that Misaki, the boy he had given up his place at M University to care for, was growing up.

Akihiko and Misaki looked at each other after a few moments, afraid of what thoughts were going through the head of the man in front of them.

After about a minute or so Takahiro focused his gaze again on the lovers. "... So my little brother... and my best friend... are a... couple?"

"Yes." Answered Akihiko, afraid of what was to come next.

"So... is there going to be a marriage or something?"

"Excuse me?!" Misaki asked, completely shocked. He was staring widely at his brother who was all of a sudden looking very happy with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, if you two are in love then you should get married!" Takahiro exclaimed happily.

"Err, Nii-chan, I don't even think that is legal in this country.

"And then there's children. You could adopt soon after the marriage, I'm sure you'd both be great parents!" Takahiro said, standing up and completely ignoring his brother.

"Children?!" Misaki almost yelled.

Akihiko chuckled merrily beside him and stood up to put his arm over his friends shoulder. "Well I'm glad to see your okay with this all. And I think I can assure you there will be a marriage soon, and having kids with Misaki would make me the happiest man on Earth."

The two men carried on talking about the future, ignoring Misaki's protests as the boy's anger grew. "No, I'm not marrying Usagi-san, hell no! And you can forget about any kids! Do you think I'm some housewife who will raise your kids for you and do all the cleaning and cooking?! No way! Never!"

But since when does Akihiko listen to Misaki's protests?

**Haha ^^ I had fun writing this! I hope you had fun reading it ;D**

**You know the drill, review! You all know how horrible it is not to get many reviews, so be kind please :P **


	28. Nightmare

**I thought about this last night and it made me upset :( Probably won't sound very sad to you guys, might just sound pathetic, but I'd thought I'd write it anyway.**

Misaki woke up that night to strange sounds coming to the left of him.

He quickly checked his clock beside him and saw it was two-fourteen in the morning before turning to the noise.

Getting up on his elbows, he could see through the darkness Akihiko sitting up with his head in his hands. Only then did Misaki realise that the usually strong and perverted man was crying.

Misaki felt his heart suddenly drop in fear and sadness at the sight before him.

The young man quickly turned on the light beside him before turning to his lover.

Now in the light Misaki could see Akihiko properly.

The author was resting his elbows against his raised knees with his head in his hands and his hair covering his face and fingers. The small part of Akihiko's face that Misaki could see was red and tear-stained. There were tear drops running from the man's long fingers down his arms and onto the bed.

The sight was heart-wrenching and Misaki began to do his best to help his love.

"Usagi-san" Misaki said gently, so gently it was almost a whisper. The boy softly stroked his fingers against the back of Akihiko's hand, hoping that he would remove them from his face. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Misaki waited a few seconds before Akihiko slowly shook his head and replied in a shaky voice "N-no. Sorry for w-waking you."

Misaki didn't buy it for a second. "Usagi-san, please tell me what's wrong. You wouldn't be crying for no reason." Misaki decided to do something he'd never done before and softly kissed Akihiko's temple. His heart began to beat fast as he waited again for a response. The man did nothing. So Misaki kissed him again, this time on the top of his head, then on his temple, then on the man's shaking fingers and hand. He then moved his lips next to Akihiko's ear. "Usagi-san" Misaki whispered again.

With Misaki being so close he didn't realise the hands that left the man's face and make their way towards the student's slim waist. Misaki only realised when he felt those arms grasp onto him tightly, as though a child would hold onto their parent when they were upset or scared. It reminded Misaki of the way he would hold his Nii-chan after their parents died. Misaki felt the need to comfort Akihiko in any way that he could, how Takahiro would comfort him.

With Akihiko's face now nuzzled in to Misaki's chest, Misaki brought his lips down to the top of Akihiko's head again, but this time he kept them there, breathing in the wonderfully intoxicating scent of his lover.

Misaki slowly and carefully laid back on to the pillows, bringing Akihiko down with him. Misaki kept his face in the man's hair as he ran his fingers through those silver locks.

"Usagi-san," he whispered "tell me what happened."

"... I-I had a dream... something terrible happened to you..." Misaki felt a new batch of tears on his skin as Akihiko's breathing became uneasy. "I-in my dream, I could n-never see you again... I felt so h-helpless... I couldn't live without you, so... I decided to e-end my... my life." Misaki's breath caught in his throat. He kissed Akihiko's head again and again, hoping to kiss away his lover's tears. He stroked the cheek that wasn't against his chest and he continued to do so until he felt the man in his arms fall asleep. He hoped the man would sleep peacefully now as he knew how horrible those sorts of dreams could be because in all honesty, Misaki had had the very same dream many times before.

With Akihiko comfortably and securely in his arms, Misaki reached over to the light and turned it off and tried to go back to sleep.

**Please review!**


	29. Overslept

**Sorry for not updating often. If you have ideas for me, or stuff you like to see in these drabbled then please tell me, cause I'm low on ideas :P**

"Usagi-san" Misaki's cautious voice called out. "Usagi-san, it's time to wake up."

Akihiko opened one eye and searched for the clack on his bedside table. It wasn't difficult to find as the bright green digits were the only source of light, apart from the now open door. _Oops, overslept again._

Misaki's soft footfalls could be heard padding across the room, stepping over various toys and bears. Once he reached the window he pulled the curtains across, hoping the change in light would awake the "sleeping" man.

Akihiko, his eyes still closed, tried his best to keep the smirk off his face as a thought came to him, _let's see how far Misaki would go to wake me up._

Misaki, slightly annoyed that the curtains didn't work, then proceeded to making his way over to the huge bed. "Usagi-san," he called again, this time his voice not so gentle.

When he still got no response from Akihiko Misaki took his shoulders and gave him a little shake, "Usagi-san!"

All the while Akihiko was doing his best not to laugh.

Misaki sighed and realised how to wake him. Akihiko smiled inside as he waited for the kiss his lover was about to give him in order to wake him. but instead of a kiss he suddenly felt two fingers pinch his nose and one hand over his mouth so he couldn't breathe!

He shot up into a sitting position, spluttering. "What was that for? I was waiting for a kiss!"

"Baka! You mean you've been awake this entire time?"

Akihiko, determined to get his kiss pulled Misaki by the hair so their lips were touching and Akihiko could attack him with kisses and groping.

Misaki though _next time I'll just let him sleep!_

**Please review!**


	30. Prank Part 1

"Misaki, it's about time you put some more sun cream on." Akihiko said.

"Okay." Misaki went to grab the bottle from Akihiko but before his hand could reach it Akihiko snatched it away.

"No, no, I'll put it on for you."

Misaki reluctantly allowed Akihiko to rub the cream into his skin. If the beach they were sat on had been any more crowded then Misaki wouldn't have allowed it, but since there were only a few people there and they were quite some way away Misaki let Akihiko have this one.

"Okay, lay down, I've got to do your back now."

Misaki laid down on his stomach on the beach towel and closed his eyes as the older man's cream covered hands massaged his back.

The student didn't realise Akihiko putting the factor 20 sun cream back in the bag and getting out another bottle that contained factor 50 cream. **[1] **Akihiko sneakily wrote some letter on Misaki's back before putting away the bottle again and carrying on with their day at the beach.

After a long day of building sandcastles, swimming in the sea and sunbathing the two lovers where packing up.

"Usagi-san, can you pass me my T-shirt please?" Misaki asked.

"Of course" Akihiko replied with a sly grin on his face. The man had to control his laughter as Misaki turned round to put on the T-shirt. Misaki had gotten a nice brown tan, except from the pale letters on his back that spelt:

I'M

HORNY

**[1] I don't know whether they have this in America, so I thought I'd explain it. In England the lower the factor of the sun cream is the less protection it gives, and the higher the factor, the more protection it gives. I think factor 50 is the highest, though I'm not entirely sure.**


	31. Prank Part 2

**This takes place on the same day as the last chapter.**

After glaring at Akihiko for the half an hour before they went to bed for what the pervert had written on his back, Misaki wanted Akihiko to get a taste of his own medicine, so he decided to prank him back.

He looked over at the older man to make sure he was fast asleep before carefully getting out of bed and out of the room. Misaki returned about a minute later with a glass of water in his hand and a devilish grin on his face.

He snuck over to Akihiko and lifted up the covers slightly so he could see what he was doing.

He slowly began to pour the water into the man's crouch area until it had all gone from the glass.

He then quickly tiptoed back to his side of the bed, put the glass on his bedside table, got in and pretended to sleep with his back to Akihiko.

Just a few seconds later he heard the man next to him stir. Misaki felt Akihiko pull the covers back slightly, there was a small pause before he heard a whispered "oh shit!"

Misaki bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from bursting out laughing as the author quickly got up from bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Misaki couldn't help the little giggles that escaped from his lips as he practically felt the man's panic. _That'll teach him not to mess with me again._

**Please review! :D**


	32. Reflect

Misaki lay there on the couch with absolutely nothing to do. The house was clean, the fridge was stocked, Akihiko was at a meeting and there was nothing good on TV.

As the young man stared up at the ceiling, thoughts of Akihiko crept into his head.

Misaki thought about Akihiko's dad; how the man for a few weeks of his life had relentlessly tried to break up his and Akihiko's relationship. He thought about how he and Akihiko had stayed together through that.

Misaki thought about Haruhiko; how the man was constantly confessing his feelings to Misaki and trying to win him over with gifts. He thought how he, Misaki, had stayed faithful and loving to Akihiko through that.

Misaki thought about his brother; it's not his fault since Takahiro still doesn't know about their relationship, but Misaki thought about the strain the man put on their relationship by always trying to set Misaki and Akihiko up with possible girlfriends, how he kept saying how Misaki should move back in with him. How he kept saying how Misaki should be a normal male and get a wife and start a family. He thought about how he had stayed with Akihiko through all the discussions with his brother about girlfriends.

He thought about Isaka; how the man had tried over and over again to split up Misaki and Akihiko. How he kept saying that Misaki would be bad for Akihiko's career and that if the fans ever found out Akihiko was gay his image would be ruined. Misaki though about how Isaka's attempts to split them up had failed each time, how he and Akihiko had stayed strong through it.

Misaki thought about Akihiko; he thought about how much the man loved him, how Akihiko would hold him gently after a long day at school, how he would always compliment Misaki on his cooking and say thank you at each meal, how Akihiko would always stand up for him, how the man would lovingly watch him out of the corner of his eyes, thinking that Misaki didn't notice, how he would kiss Misaki in his most sensitive spot on his neck, how he loved and cherished each and every part of Misaki's body and how he would always make sure Misaki reached absolute bliss almost every night.

Misaki knew that what he and Akihiko had was special and would never let anything come between them, he would fight for their love until he breathed his last breath.

A single tear escaped from Misaki's brilliant green eyes as he longed for the arrival of his loved one.

**A bit more of a serious one here, but I felt the need to write this, since I'm going through a bit of heartbreak and wanted to write about loving someone when everyone else is against it.**

**I hope my heart starts to heal soon )':**


End file.
